


Love Blooms

by MostVoidPartiallyStars



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostVoidPartiallyStars/pseuds/MostVoidPartiallyStars
Summary: A little Batsy-centric retelling of "Meet the New Students at Monster High" and then a continuation, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was an ever dreary gray shadowing that dark, old stone of the building that loomed before her. It was intimidating, to say the least, giving off an unsettling and eerie vibe, and Batsy absolutely loved it. She then pushed aside her feeling about the structure before her to focus on the task at hand, getting back the ghost orchid that she had tracked down all the way here. She then heard the sound of approaching footsteps, it sounded like two people or maybe one centaur; supersonic hearing could be a little iffy on the details. When she turned around she could make out that it was indeed two people that were walking towards her, ghouls from the look of it. As they got closer she realized that one of them was a troll, with purple and blue hair and a teal horned helmet, and the other looked to be a mix of a deer and a normie she wasn’t quite sure what kind of monster she was though. That’s when she realized that she hadn’t seen a majority of the monsters here in her life, but she shouldn’t be surprised about that Monster High was known for accepting all sorts of ghouls and mansters from around the world. 

She was taken from her thoughts by the shorter troll ghoul waving and shouting a “hey!”. The ghoul then sprinted up to catch up with Batsy, and once she reached her she appeared to be out of breath. “Do you know where-” she cut herself off to try and catch her breath “where I can find Ghoulia? Ghoulia Yelps?”.   
“Uhm I’m afraid not, but can you help me find-” she was cut off as the other monster ran off. By the time the brief exchange was over the other ghoul had reached Batsy, “Excuse me, do you know where I can-” the deer-like monster suddenly looked distracted before she darted away.

“Guess I have to find it by myself then,” she said to no one in particular before entering through the main doors of the great building before her. She wasn’t quite sure where she could go in order to find the ghost orchid, so she started to wander the halls of Monster High. The vampire bat was beginning to get hopeless before turning a corner and seeing a large greenhouse through the window. “That’s it!” she exclaimed and she couldn’t help the small flutter into the air she did in her excitement. She looked for the closet door and ran out of it before flying over (literally) to the glass structure. Batsy reached for the handle of the door and tried to turn it but it was locked and suddenly a loud alarm sounded and a red light started flashing. Then a large vine grabbed Batsy and threw her away from the greenhouse. She managed to correct herself midair and landed with some semblance of grace on the ground. She then flew up into the air careful to avoid the other large vines that surrounded the greenhouse. The white and green haired ghoul wasn’t quite sure how to get in, but then she realized what she needed to do. She screeched into the air and by using her echolocation she was able to divert the vine’s attention and fly into the structure.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately, Batsy’s attention was drawn to the ghost orchid. She saw another ghoul rifling through a cabinet. “Do you know how many of these are left in the world?!” Batsy asked, started to regain the determination and fury she had when the flower was first stolen from Costa Shrieka.   
“37” came the reply, it was calm and cool, as of the person speaking didn’t pick up the anger in Batsy’s tone.   
“W-what?” The white vampire bat was caught off guard by the reply, not many monsters would know that off the top of their head. Actually, before today, she thought she was the only monster that knew that off the top of their head.   
“There are 37 and if this works there will be plenty more soon”  
“What do you mean?” She asked and Batsy froze as the other ghoul turned around, she was beautiful. She had bright green hair with streaks of an almost neon pink through it, and the green of her skin complimented her two-toned hair nicely, and she had big, beautiful blue-green eyes. The thing that captivated Basty the most, however, was her teeth they were jagged and you could easily see them even though her mouth was closed; she almost looked like a- “Venus Flytrap”   
“Hmm?” the green-skinned ghoul said, head tilting slightly. “Oh yeah, I’m the daughter of the Plant Monster” she then said smiling before extending her hand out to Batsy, who took it and shook her hand. Both people hesitated from pulling their hand away, Batsy wondered what the other ghoul thought of her.

“What were you saying about there being more soon?” Batsy said after a few monsters of comfortable silence.   
“Oh, I’m working on a plant food that will increase the pollen count and hopefully increase the total numbers of ghost orchids as well.” she said, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. Batsy couldn’t quite comprehend what the other ghoul was saying, whether it was because of her beauty or the great news she wasn’t quite sure. Once she could truly understand what she was saying, she was ecstatic and couldn’t help herself when she went up and tightly hugged her. As she let go she looked straight into the other ghoul’s eyes   
“This ghost orchid is staying here-” she brightly smiled “-and so am I”.


End file.
